


Fathers in Waiting

by celli



Series: Tyler'verse [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Childbirth, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then they’re home, and it’s just him and Tim and this tiny, tiny human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers in Waiting

Tony doesn’t cry when they get the call from the hospital. He doesn’t cry when he’s holding the surrogate’s hand (her name is Mary Ann, and she has three kids of her own and a husband sweating bullets on her other side, and she’s not crying, so he can’t). He doesn’t cry when she starts pushing, or when Tim makes a choking sound next to him, or when he looks in the mirror and sees the top of a baby’s—his baby’s—head.

He doesn’t cry when Mary Ann kisses the top of the baby’s head and hands it to him, although it’s damn close, especially when he sees her fighting back tears. He squeezes her hand wordlessly—what do you say? What can you say?

Tony doesn’t cry through the whole night of sleeping on the couches in the waiting room. He rubs red eyes and takes turns explaining to the nurses that they’re fine, it’s fine, they don’t want to go home and wait for morning, they’re staying until baby Tyler is cleared, or released, or whatever they call it here.

And then they’re home, and it’s just him and Tim and this tiny, tiny human being, and they sit on the bed, staring at Tyler as he sleeps in the crib Gibbs built for them.

Tim wraps his arms around Tony and leans his head on Tony’s shoulder, never taking his eyes off the baby as far as Tony can tell. “I’m not sure this is actually happening,” he says softly. “I feel like I might wake up in your old apartment, with the pros and cons list still on the kitchen table.”

“I dunno, Tim. It feels pretty real to me.” Tony watches Tyler breathe.

“Tony?” Tim lifts his head up.

Tony reluctantly looks away from Tyler and over at Tim.

Tim smiles. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you, too,” Tony starts to say, and halfway through his voice cracks. “Oh, my God, Tim.”

“I know,” Tim says, tearing up too, and the two of them cling to each other for a long while, dripping tears all over the place while their son sleeps next to them.


End file.
